Stumme Schreie
by Ennoia
Summary: Aragorn wird von geheimnisvollen Träumen heimgesucht.rnEines Tages bekommt er unerwartet Besuch von einem alten Bekannten. Was hat dieser zu verbergen und welche Beweggründen brachten ihn nach Minas Tirith?
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Stumme Schreie  
Altersfreigabe: PG 12  
Genre: Drama, Friendship, AU  
Inhalt: Aragorn wird von geheimnisvollen Träumen heimgesucht. Mehr verrate ich hier an dieser Stelle (noch) nicht.  
Anmerkung: Spielt nach dem Ringkrieg... Viel Spaß beim lesen des ersten, einleitenden Kapitels.  
Feedback: Ich würde mich natürlich sehr darüber freuen, von euch Feedback zu erhalten. So weiß ich, ob es ich lohnt, die Story weiter zu schreiben oder nicht.

---

Kapitel 1: Träume

---

"Ada, es tut mir leid! Bitte, es stand nicht in meiner Absicht. Es tut mir leid..."

Er brach ab. Stille. Lediglich ein leises Schluchzen war zu hören.

"Lass uns alleine!"  
"Nein, nicht... Bitte..."  
"Geh!"

Die Stimme hallte durch den Raum.

"Bitte..."

Der Kleine trat neben seinen Vater, schmiegte sich an seine Seite doch dieser wandte sich von ihm ab, lies ihn stehen.

"Verlasse nun das Zimmer!"

Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg über das zartes, kleines Gesicht des Jungen. Es war seine Schuld, er wusste es.

---

Aragorn wachte schweißgebadet in seinem Bett auf. Seit Nächten schon wurde er immer von den selben und doch in sich verschiedenen Träumen heimgesucht. Doch war er nicht im Stande, sich an Gesichter oder Namen zu erinnern. Auch träumte er von Mal zu Mal mehr, stetig kamen neue Bilder, dazu, welche ein regelrechtes Verwirrspiel mit ihm trieben. Gesichter blieben verdeckt und die Stimmen waren im Nachhinein nur noch verzerrte Erinnerungen. Oft befand er sich in einem Wald, glaubte er, ab und zu träumte er auch davon, sich in einem großen Gebäude, vielleicht einem Schloss oder einer Burg, zu befinden. So wie es in dieser Nacht wieder geschehen war.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, er hatte nicht die Absicht seine Gemahlin, Arwen ebenfalls aufzuwecken. Sie schlief tief und fest neben ihm, hatte sich im Schlaf an ihn geschmiegt.

Aragorn entschied sich, etwas durch die Gänge des Palastes zu spazieren. Vielleicht würde das mit beitragen, dass er wieder zu Schlaf finden würde. Vielleicht könnte er, wenn er nur erst einmal müde genug war, wieder traumlos schlafen können.

Leise schloss er die große Türe seines Schlafgemaches hinter sich zu. Die Schlossgänge wurden alle von Kerzenschein soweit erhellt, dass jedem ersichtlich war, wo er sich hinbewegte. Seine Schritte hallten an den steinernen Wänden wieder, ansonsten herrschte absolute Stille.

Bis auf eine Hand voll Wachen im Burggarten, schliefen alle Bediensteten und darüber war er froh, denn so konnte er ungestört seines Weges gehen und über das im Traum Erlebte nachdenken.

Er schritt schon einigen Minuten durch die Gänge, als er sah, dass in einem der Gästesäle noch Licht war. Die Türe war geöffnet und so blieb es ihm nicht verwehrt, einen Blick hinein zu werfen.

Im Inneren saß Legolas in einem großen Sessel und hatte seinen Blick, geistesabwesend auf die lodernden Flammen im Kamin gerichtet.

Aragorn klopfte.

"Darf ich eintreten?"

Es folgte keine Reaktion des Elben und so trat der König ein.

"Ich hoffe ich störe nicht", versuchte er es noch einmal und dieses Mal mit Erfolg. Der Prinz schreckte hoch und warf Aragorn ein Lächeln zu.

"Natürlich störst du nicht. Komm setz dich ans Feuer." Er deutete auf einen Sessel gegenüber. "Tut mir leid, ich war wohl etwas zu sehr in den Gedanken versunken. Zu später Stunde, wie dieser, habe ich niemanden mehr erwartet."

"Dann scheint es mir, dass ich nicht der Einzige bin, der nicht schlafen konnte."

"In der Tat", sprach Legolas leise und senkte sich wieder zurück in den Sessel.

Aragorn setzte sich hin und hielt seine Handinnenseiten gegen das Feuer. Gemächlich schloss er die Augen für kurze Zeit und genoss die Wärme, welche sich nun in seinem Körper ausbreitete.

"Welch Wohltat", erklärte er.

"Nun, was veranlasst dich um diese Zeit noch in den Gängen herum zu wandeln, wo doch die Winterkälte schon Einzug genommen hat und es in heimeligen Räumen wie diesen, viel gemütlicher ist. Zumal man an seiner Seite eine so wunderbare Frau wie die deinige hat."

"Ich wurde aus dem Schlaf gerissen, habe bloß etwas schlecht geträumt. Ich dachte etwas Bewegung kann nicht schaden." witzelte Aragorn. Legolas nickte verstehend und betrachtete wieder das Feuer.

Der Elb stand vor zwei Wochen plötzlich ganz unerwartet vor den Burgtoren und Aragorn hatte ihm natürlich ohne zu zögern angeboten, eine Weile sein Gast zu sein.

Legolas nahm dies danken an und so blieb der eigentliche Grund für den Besuch des Prinzen, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, mehr oder weniger im Dunkeln. Froh darüber, für eine weile die Anwesenheit seines besten Freunden genießen zu können, war es für Aragorn auch nicht von großem Belangen gewesen, ihn nach den eigentlichen Gründen seines Kommens zu fragen. Zumal der Elb auch nicht die Anstalt machte, als ob er aus tiefgehenderen Gründen nach Minas Tirith gekommen war.

--

Die nächsten Kapitel werden länger, das verspreche ich euch aber ich wollte an dieser Stelle noch nicht zu viel verraten.


	2. Rose

Stumme Schreie   
PG-12 

Kapitel 2: Rose

Hier nun nach langem Unterbruch endlich das zweite Kapitel für euch.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vater, sieh mal, was ich draußen im Garten gefunden habe." Der kleine Junge kam ins Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters gestürmt und hielt ihm eine Rose entgegen.

Der Ältere nickte geistesabwesend, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht von dem Buch ab, welches vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

Als der Junge dies merkte, trat er noch einmal etwas näher an ihn heran.

"Ich habe sie gefunden, als ich gespielt habe. Die Wurzeln sind noch alle dran, sie ist noch sehr jung. Ich möchte sie Nan (1) schenken."

Der Junge strahlte über beide Ohren, hielt die Blume sanft in einer Hand und wartete auf eine Reaktion seines Vaters. Dieser schloss aber, sichtlich desinteressiert für die Freunden seines Sohnes, das Buch und legte es zurück in eines der zahlreichen Regale des Raumes.

"Ich brauche einen Topf und etwas Wasser. Mom wird sich sicher sehr darüber freuen. Ada, schau nur wie die Farben leuchten!"

Das Licht sammelte sich in den kleinen Tautropfen, welche sich auf den Blättern der Rose angesammelt hatten und funkelten in allen Farben. Fasziniert von diesem Lichtspiel hielt er die Blume gen Fenster zu, drehte sich wie ein Wirbelwind um sich selber und summte dazu eines, der vielen Kinderlieder, die ihm seine Mutter beigebracht hatte. Plötzlich riss er im Eifer des Spielens eine hölzerne Figur vom Arbeitstisch seines Vaters. Die Figur, welche einen Mann mit Pfeil und Bogen darstellte, fiel auf den Boden und zerbrach in zwei Stücke.

Das Kind kniete entsetzt auf den Boden und hob die zwei Stücke auf und reichte sie seinem Vater hin.

Noch bevor aber der Junge registrieren konnte, was geschah, spürte er schon einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Gesicht.

Er fiel hart gegen das Regal, welches hinter ihm stand und sank daran zu Boden. Erschrocken sah er zu seinem Vater hoch und tastete mit der einen Hand über seine schmerzende Wange.

Tränen sammelten sich in seinen großen blauen Augen.

"Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du hier nicht spielen sollst? Sag mir, wie oft? Du willst es nicht begreifen ..."

Der Junge richtete sich etwas auf, hatte aber seinen Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Er traute sich nicht, dem Älteren in die Augen zu sehen. "Ada, es ..."

"Nein, das will ich nicht hören. Ich will für den Rest des Tages nichts mehr von dir hören. Das ist die Strafe für dein törichtes Handeln, Sohn. Hast du verstanden? Geh in dein Zimmer!" Der Ältere blickte auf seinen Sohn nieder und deutete auf den Ausgang hin.

Der Kleine stand langsam auf und nickte. Seinen Blick immer noch gen Boden gerichtet. Still wandte er sich der Türe zu als er sich noch einmal kurz umdrehte.

"Was?" fragte der Ältere kalt. Er hatte sich derweil schon wieder hingesetzt.

"Meine Rose ..." wisperte der kleine Junge, während er sich mit einem Ärmel die Tränen in seinem Gesicht wegwischte. Mit wässrigen Augen sah er noch einmal zum Regal zurück. Da lag sie: Der Stängel war geknickt und ein paar der roten Blätter lagen verstreut auf dem Boden. Nichts mehr erinnerte an die wunderschöne, zarte Blume, die der er noch vor wenigen Augenblicken in seinen Händen gehalten hatte.

Er griff mit beiden Händen nach ihr und hob sie sanft hoch. Der Kleine sah noch einmal zu seinem Vater. Eine einsame Träne fiel von der Wange des Jungen auf seine Robe. Er hatte doch die Blume seiner Mutter schenken wollen. Jetzt war sie tot. Er drückte sie an sich und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer.

Eine weitere Nach, in der Aragorn von diesen geheimnisvollen Träumen heimgesucht wurde.

Langsam öffnete der König die Augen und blickte sich um. Er bemerkte, dass Arwen nicht im Bett war. Sein Blick wanderte suchend durch das Zimmer und blieb an der geschmeidigen Gestalt, welche am Fenster stand, haften.

"Du hast gesprochen, im Schlaf." Hörte er nun die zarte Stimme seiner Frau. Aragorn blieb stumm. Die Halbelbin war inzwischen wieder zurück ins Bett gekommen und schmiegte sich nun an ihren Mann.

"Du hast Träume, seit einigen Wochen schon." sprach sie weiter.

"Du hast es bemerkt?"

"Wie könnte ich nicht. Ich kann doch sehen und auch fühlen, dass deine Gedanken am Tage viel zu oft abwesend sind und in der Nacht sprichst du in wirr klingenden Wörtern die ich nicht zu verstehen mag." antwortete Arwen und sah dabei in die tiefblauen Augen ihres Gemahlen.

Dieser nickte und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

"Was kann es nur sein, das dich um deinen Schlaf bringt, mein Geliebter." fragte Arwen. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich Sorge wider.

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte leise. "Ich kann es selbst nicht mit Gewissheit sagen. Ich sehe in meinen Träumen einen Jungen und ich träume oft von seinem Vater, seiner Mutter und davon ..." der Mensch hielt kurz inne und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Ich hören den Jungen weinen, eingesperrt in seinem Zimmer, abgewiesen von denen, die ihm wichtig sind und um Beachtung kämpfend ..."

"Einen Jungen? Wer ist er?"

"Ich kann mich nicht an Gesichter erinnern und auch nicht an Namen. Jedoch fühle ich mich von Mal zu Mal näher zu diesem Jungen hingezogen. Ich kann seinen Schmerz fühlen, seine Angst und seine Trauer. Ich möchte ihm helfen, ihn beschützen doch bin ich dazu nicht in der Lage. Stumm und, so scheint es mir, für die anderen nicht sichtbar, beobachte ich jedes Mal die Geschehnisse. Als wäre ich zusammen mit diesem kleinen Jungen jede Nacht erneut in diesen Visionen, diesen Träumen eingesperrt."

Aragorn sah zu seiner Frau, Ratlosigkeit spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. "Was kann ich bloß machen, damit dieser Spuk endlich ein Ende findet?"

Arwen strich ihm mit der Hand über sein Haar und Küsste ihn zärtlich. "Viele Dinge geschehen aus einem bestimmten Grund. Denkst du nicht, dass dieser Traum ein Zeichen sein könnte?"

"Ein Zeichen? Aber wofür und wieso in meinen Träumen?" erwiderte Estel.

Die Halbelbin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht solltest du dich versuchen an Dinge zu erinnern, die dir unwichtig vorkamen. Dinge, die du in deinen Träumen gesehen, du dich aber nicht darum gekümmert hast. Orte und Begebenheiten, kannst du dich daran erinnern?"

"Wage, ich sehe Wälder. Oftmals befand sich der Junge in meinen Träumen in einem Wald und da war ein Haus, ich weiß nicht genau, ich kann mich nur an wage Bruchstücke erinnern. Ich denke es ist ein Haus oder eine Burg, inmitten grüner Blätter. Ich sehe andere Kinder und fühle die Traurigkeit des Jungens in mir. Es ist ihm untersagt, mit ihnen zusammen zu sein. Ich denke, er seht nicht danach."

Arwen blickte ihrem Mann erneut in die Augen. "Vielleicht ist es der Junge, der dich zu sich gerufen hat. Kannst du dich wirklich nicht an seinen Namen erinnern?"

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. "Weder Namen, noch Gesichter ..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1 Nan (Naneth, sin.) Mutter

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

tbc


	3. Sorgen

Stumme Schreie

PG-12

Kapitel 3: Sorgen

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Legolas, mein Freund, du bist sehr schweigsam. Sag mir, was bedrückt dein Herz?" Aragorn war neben den Elben getreten und legte ihm nun seine Hand freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Legolas blickte gedankenversunken in die Ferne. Durch einen flauen Wind bewegten sich seine langen Haare in einem sanften Rhythmus hin und her.

"Nichts bedrückt mein Herz, Estel. Ich bin glücklich darüber, hier bei euch in Minas Tirith weilen zu dürfen. Nichts Geringeres ist es und nichts, worüber du dir Gedanken machen solltest." sprach der Elb in einem ruhigen Ton.

"Und dennoch sagt mir mein Gefühl, dass da noch etwas ist. Selten habe ich mich geirrt, das weißt du." ergriff der Mensch erneut das Wort.

Aragorn trat etwas näher an die Brüstung des Balkons, auf dem sie sich befanden, und zugleich auch näher an Legolas heran.  
Die Sonne war seit einiger Zeit hinter den Gebirgen verunken und Dunkelheit über das Land hergezogen. Einzig die Sterne spendeten etwas Licht.

Estel musterte seinen Freund skeptisch, hielt es aber für besser, ihm nicht zu einer Antwort zu drängen.

"Der Nachtwind ist eisig, zu eisig für einen alten Mann wie mich." Aragorn sah ihn weiterhin an und wartete erneut auf eine Reaktion.  
Nun erwiderte der Elb seinen Blick ebenfalls mit Skepsis. "Niemals bist du ein alter Mann, mein Freund."

Der König schmunzelte. "Doch wenn ich dich ansehe ..." begann er und wurde sogleich von Legolas unterbrochen: "Achte nicht auf das Äußere, Estel."

Legolas legte seine Hand auf Aragorns Brustkorb. "Das, was sich hier drin befindet ist das, was zählt, mein Freund. Nichts Geringeres."

Estel nickte. Er liebte die Gesten und Worte seines Freundes. Legolas verstand es, in wenigen Worten sehr viel ausdrücken zu können.

"Ich danke dir. Deine Worte sind weise gesprochen. Dennoch fröstle ich hier draußen. Ich sehne mich nach einem Kelch guten Weines und einem warmen Feuer. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich dabei deine Anwesenheit genießen könnte."

Legolas blickte noch einmal in die Nacht hinaus und deutete dann mit einem Kopfnicken an, dass er ihm Gesellschaft leisten würde.

.--

"Ich mache mir Sorgen."

Arwen nickte verstehend. "Auch ich habe bemerkt, dass er in seinen Gedanken oftmals nicht anwesend ist."

Sie überlegte kurz, bevor sie dann weitersprach: "Er war viele Jahr auf Reisen. Vielleicht sehnt sich sein Herz nach der Ferne. Er hat selber gesagt, er habe seit langer Zeit nicht für mehrere Wochen am selben Ort verweilt. Sein Herz muss sich wieder daran gewöhnen. Estel, lass ihm die Zeit."

"Das ist wohl möglich und das will ich auch machen aber zu gerne würde ich dennoch erfahren wollen, was der wahre Grund dafür ist. Ich will ihn nicht dazu drängen. Doch was bedrückt ihn? Wenn ich ihn danach frage, erhalte ich keine Antwort." sagte Aragorn sorgevoll zu seiner Gemahlin.

"Er hält die Zeit noch nicht für reif. Gedulde dich und ich bin sicher, Legolas wird es dir anvertrauen."

"Das hoffe ich." Aragorn zog Arwen noch etwas näher an und küsste sie zärtlich.

"Das hoffe ich." flüsterte er noch einmal gedankenversunken.

.--

Er saß auf seinem Bett. Die Beine an den kleinen Körper gezogen. Ein leises Schluchzen verlies seinen Mund und er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Immer wieder blickte er ängstlich zu der verschlossenen Türe. Er durfte nicht weinen das gehörte sich nicht. Was würde sein Vater wohl dazu sagen, wenn er ihn so sehen würde? Erneut wurde sein Blick von Tränen getrübt.

Er sah auf die Rose nieder, die er neben sich auf das Bett gelegt hatte und streichelte sanft über ihre Blütenblätter.

"Ada wollte das sicher nicht." sagte er leise.

Er griff nach der Blume und sah sie sich genauer an. "Ich werde mich um dich kümmern und wenn du wieder gesund bist, wirst du die schönste Rose sein und dann werde ich dich Nan schenken."

Die Traurigkeit in seinem Gesicht wich etwas bei dem Gedanken an seine Mutter. Ja, Nan würde sich darüber sicherlich freuen. Sie hatte ihn lieb und sie mochte Blumen!

.--

Legolas wachte auf. Die Sonne war noch nicht am Horizont aufgegangen, es war mitten in der Nacht. Die geschlossenen Vorhänge vor den Fenstern wurden von heftigen Windstössen nach innen geblasen und verursachten ein peitschendes Geräusch. Eine bedrückende Stimmung herrschte.

Der Elb versuchte die Fenster zu schließen, wurde aber beim ersten Versuch durch einen erneuten Windstoss von seinem Vorhaben gehindert. Erst durch größeren Kraftaufwand gelang es ihm, die Fenster entgültig zu verriegeln.

Für einen Moment herrschte eine seltsame Stille im Raum und auch draußen. Erst jetzt hörte er wieder das Prasseln des Regens gegen die Fensterscheiben. Ein heftige Unwetter war in der Nacht über Minas Tirith herangezogen.

Legolas setzte sich zurück in sein Bett und lauschte aufmerksam den Geräuschen. Ab und an wurde das dunkle Zimmer vom Leuchten eines, in der Ferne einschlagenden Blitzes, hell erleuchtet.

Langsam lies er sich zurück in sein Kissen sinken. Schlafen konnte er trotz seiner Müdigkeit jedoch nicht mehr, zu sehr hielten seine Gedanken an anderen Orten und Dingen fest.

.--

"Bist du hier, mein kleines, grünes Blatt?" mit leisen Schritten trat Lothien in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes.

Der kleine Junge lag schlafend auf seinem Bett.

Sie setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und beobachtete den Kleinen. Er wirkte so zerbrechlich, so zart und unschuldig. Lothien strich ihm mit der Hand sanft über seine Wange und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Lange Zeit saß sie stumm da und beobachtete ihn nur. Seine kleine Brust erhob und senkte sich bei jedem Atemzug. Seine Arme und Beine hatte er fest an seinen Körper gewinkelt. Er lag da wie ein kleines Bündel, ihr Bündel, ihr ein und alles.

"Träume etwas schönes mein kleiner Wildfang." wisperte sie leise und stand schließlich wieder auf um zu gehen.

"Nan?" hörte sie augenblicklich eine leise Kinderstimme und drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Sohn um.

"Hmm?"

"Ich habe dich lieb." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Ich liebe dich auch!" erneut setzte sie sich zu ihm hin.

Der Junge richtete sich etwas auf, rutschte näher zu seiner Mutter heran und vergrub dabei seinen Kopf in ihrer Schulter. Mit seinen Armen umarmte er sie und drückte sich ganz nahe an sie heran. Lothien erwiderte die Umarmung und lächelte zufrieden.

"Mein kleiner Wildfang, wieso bist du zu so früher Stunde in deinem Bett? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Es folgte keine Antwort nur ein leises Schluchzen. Die Rose. Der kleine Junge konnte seiner Mutter nicht die Wahrheit erzählen. Er würde doch so die Überraschung verderben.

Lothien sah ihrem Jungen in die Augen und bemerkte, dass er angefangen hatte zu weinen. "Nicht ... Bitte. Wenn du weinst, macht mich das traurig. Sonnenschein, erzähl mir was passiert ist."

Sie strich ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesucht und der Junge schmiegte sich wieder an sie, jedoch ohne zu antworten.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
tbc


	4. Unachtsamkeit

Stumme Schreie

PG-12

Kapitel 4: Unachtsamkeit

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Ein wunderschöner Tag ... Es überrascht mich, dass die Sonne es vermag, selbst zu dieser trostlosen Jahreszeit so viel Wärme und Freundlichkeit zu spenden." sagte Aragorn, als er bemerkte, dass Legolas in den Stall getreten war. Seinen Blick hatte er jedoch, auch während er sprach, nicht von seinem Pferd abgewandt.

„In der Tat, mein Freund, ein schöner Tag." antwortete Legolas etwas perplex und lehnte sich nun gegen einen der Holzbalken der Pferdebox. Er staunte immer wieder darüber, über welche Fähigkeit Aragorn verfügten. Selbst jene Dinge, die jeder andere Sterbliche nicht mehr wahrnahm, wie die leisen Schritte eines Elben, blieben für ihn nicht unbemerkt.

„Ich versuche diesen Tag genießen, solange noch keine Regenwolken aufgezogen sind. Nach diesem grässlichen Sturm, von letzter Nacht, wird es nicht lange dauern, bis wieder ein Unwetter aufziehen wird, das ist in dieser Jahreszeit keine Seltenheit. Die Pferde müssen noch bewegt werden. Sie sind ganz unruhig. Wieso also Vergnügen nicht mit etwas Nützlichem verbinden?"

Legolas nickte verstehend. Als Aragorn das Pferd fertig gesattelt hatte, drehte er sich zu ihm um und sah ihn bestimmend an. „Würdest du mich begleiten?"

Der Elb schien kurze Zeit zu überlegen. Aragorn kam es fast so vor, als ob seine Frage, seine Einladung dem Elben Unbehagen bereiten würde. Das war nicht seine Absicht und doch drängte es ihm danach, dass Legolas ihn begleiten musste. Er hatte mit dem Elben viel zu besprechen, viele offene Fragen zu klären, wenn erst der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war und er hoffte, er würde bald kommen. Er musste wissen, was seinen Freund bedrückte.

„Natürlich, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht solange zu warten, bis ich mein Pferd gesattelt habe." antwortete der Prinz nach einigen Augeblicken etwas stockend.

Aragorn strich seinem Hengst sanft über die Nüstern und führte ihn aus der Box. Als er neben Legolas war hielt er kurz inne und griff mit seiner Hand die Schulter seines Freundes. „Nimm dir ruhig Zeit, ich werde solange draußen auf dich warten."

Erneut nickte der Elb stumm.

Als Estel schließlich draußen im Hof angekommen war atmete er hörbar tief aus. Diese Spannung, die vorhin zwischen ihm und Legolas geherrscht hatte, war ihm bis dahin in dieser Form fremd gewesen. Was war es bloß, dass die sonst so strahlende Aura des Elben in solch gravierender Form zu verändern schien, dass selbst er es wahrnehmen konnte? Welchen Grund gab es dafür? Selbst jetzt hatte er noch ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Ein Gefühl, welches er nicht deuten konnte. Es waren nicht die Geräusche gewesen, die Legolas bei dem Betreten des Stalles verraten hatten, zumindest nicht dieses Mal, sonder vielmehr diese komische Empfindung, welches Aragorn von der einen auf die andere Sekunde verspürt hatte. Ein Gefühl, das er in den letzten Tagen oft in seiner Anwesenheit gehabt hatte.

Nichts schien ihm im Moment so, wie es früher zwischen ihnen beiden gewesen war. Aragorn hatte sich auch schon mit der Frage konfrontiert, ob es vielleicht sogar an ihm liegen würde? Spürte Legolas, dass er stetig von diesen Alpträumen heimgesucht wurde und Probleme damit hatte, sich zu konzentrieren? Wohl kaum ... Er wollte nicht die Fähigkeiten eines Waldelben, wie es sein Freund einer war, missen, glaubte aber dennoch nicht daran, das dies der Grund dafür sein könnte.

Welch Unheil war es, das hier sein Unwesen trieb? Etwas bedrückte Legolas sosehr, dass er es nicht vermochte zu verbergen.

Erst jetzt wurde Aragorn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er bemerkte, dass Legolas auf seinem Schimmel aus dem Stall geritten kam. Er schwang sich ebenfalls auf sein Pferd und trieb es an. Dichtgefolgt von dem Elben ritt er durch das große Tor auf die weite Ebene hinaus.

Nach eine Weile zügelte Aragorn das Tempo seine Pferdes jedoch wieder und ermöglichte Legolas so, zu ihn auf zu schließen.

„Du scheinst von Eile getrieben zu sein, mein Freund." bemerkte dieser, als er neben ihm her ritt. Der Mensch blickte ihn an. „Nicht Eile, sondern vielmehr das Vergnügen." sagte er herausfordernd und trieb sein Pferd erneut an. Diesmal lies es Legolas jedoch nicht auf sich beruhen und schon bald galoppierten beide auf gleicher Höhe.

Einige Zeit später erreichen sie einen kleinen Bach. Um den Pferden etwas Pause zu gönnen, entschlossen sie sich, eine kurze Rast einzulegen.

„Ein klares Unentschieden." Legolas sprang schmunzelnd von seinem Pferd und führte es zu dem klaren Nass.

Aragorn setzte sich am Ufer des Baches ins Gras und schloss die Augen. Er genoss es, die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht zu spüren. Um diese Jahreszeit waren die Temperaturen auch tagsüber nicht besonders warm.

Auch Legolas setzte sich zu ihm und beobachtete die Umgebung.

„Ist sie nicht wundervoll, diese Ruhe?" begann der Mensch und versuchte so ein Gespräch in die Wege zu leiten.

„In der Tat", erwiderte der Elb, „Seither hat sich vieles zum Guten verändert. Vieles dank dir, Estel."

„Doch hätte ich nicht so viel erreichen können ohne die Hilfe meiner Freunde." Er öffnete seine Augen und sah zu Legolas. Der Elb erwiderte den Blick. Seine Lippen formten ein sanftes Lächeln.

„Hilfe beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Du hast vielen Menschen, Elben und anderen Völkern Mittelerdes geholfen und sie vor dem aller Schlimmsten bewahrt. Die Abenteuer, die ich mit den Gefärten erlebt habe, bleiben mir immer in Erinnerung. Ich habe viele neue Freunde gewonnen. Auch dich, dafür sind dir alle zutiefst dankbar."

Aragorn nickte und im gleichen Augenblick hörten sie ein lautes und lange anhaltendes Donnern. Beide horchten auf und blickten in die Richtung, aus der das Grollen gekommen war.

„Ein Unwetter zieht auf. Früher, als ich damit gerechnet hätte." Der König sah stirnrunzelnd zu dem Elben.

„Wir sollte umkehren. Es wird einigen Zeit dauern, bis wir wieder in der Weißen Stadt sind und das Unwetter hält direkt auf uns zu. Der Wind hat seine Richtung geändert, ich habe es vorhin schon bemerkt, hielt es aber nicht für bedeutungsvoll. Er trägt Blitz und Regen in unsere Richtung." sagte dieser und beobachtete dabei aufmerksam die dunklen Wolken am Horizont.

„Wenn wir schnell genug reiten, können wir es zurück in die schützenden Mauern Minas Tiriths schaffen."

Legolas nickte. „Wenn das Unwetter nur annähernd so zerstörerisch ist, wie das von letzter Nacht, dann wird es ein beschwerlicher Weg werden."

„Darum lass uns keine weiteren Minuten mehr verlieren." Aragorn schwang sich wieder auf sein Pferd. „Kommst du, mellon nîn?"

Der Elb ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und schon wenige Zeit später ritten sie los.

Der Weg zurück würde mindestens zwei Stunden dauern. Wie auch schon der Pfad, den sie gekommen waren, führte dieser größtenteils über weite Ebenen und vorbei an einer Schlucht, welche sie in einem größeren Bogen umreiten mussten. Jeder von ihnen beiden hoffte, dass sie diese Klamm erreichen würden, bevor das Unwetter über sie hereingezogen war.

Doch nicht lange dauerte es und hinter ihnen kam das Gewitter und der Regen trotz ihres Tempos immer näher und wenige Augenblicke später spürten sie die ersten Tropfen in ihrem Gesicht.

„Wir sind zu langsam!" rief Legolas, wurde jedoch von einem heftigen Donnerschlag übertönt.

Schon bald hatten die finsteren Wolken den ganzen Himmel bedeckt und kirschgroße Regentropfen prallten auf die Reiter und ihre Pferde nieder. Dadurch wurde ihre Sicht erheblich erschwert.

„Estel, wir müssen zusammenbleiben! Das Risiko, dass wir uns verlieren ist zu groß." Der Elb hielt seine Hand schützend über seine Augen und suchte den Augenkontakt mit Aragorn. Dieser nickte und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf den Weg. Aus Tag war innerhalb weniger Momente Nacht geworden. Aragorn hatte Schwierigkeiten sich zu orientieren und auch Legolas musste sich konzentrieren, um nicht auf die falsche Route zu geraten.

Unaufhörlich schien der Regen zu strömen und innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren die beiden bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Mit jedem Blitz und dem darauffolgenden Donnerschlag wurden die Pferde unruhiger in ihrem Gang. Oftmals versuchte Legolas sein Pferd mit beruhigenden elbischen Worten zu sänftigen doch bei all den Geräuschen nahm dies nicht die gehoffte Wirkung an.

Während der ganzen Zeit drifteten Aragorns Gedanken immer wieder ab. Er sah diesen Jungen, sah Legolas bei seiner Ankunft in Minas Tirith...

Auch in diesem Augenblick war dies wieder der Fall. Dieses Mal wurde er aber schlagartig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er einen warnenden Schrei hörte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was Legolas ihm zugerufen hatte. Er blickte sich suchend nach dem Elben um, konnte ihn jedoch nirgends erkennen. Die Sicht war mittlerweile durch die Regenströme auf wenige Meter verringert worden.

Er verfluchte sich für seine Achtlosigkeit. Immer wieder wanderten Seine Augen suchend durch die graue Wand aus Regen, in der Hoffnung, er würde darin etwas entdecken.

„Legolas, wo bist du?" schrie er und zügelte das Tempo des Pferdes. Dieses verlangsamte seinen Gang und geriet auf dem nassen Untergrund ins Straucheln. Erst jetzt bemerkte Aragorn, dass er sich direkt auf die Schlucht zu bewegte. Er riss die Zügel des Pferdes herum. Im nächsten Moment konnte er sehen und auch spüren, wie die Erde unter den Beinen des Tieres nachließ und sie in die Tiefe gerissen wurden.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
tbc

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. In den nächsten Teilen werdet ihr wieder mehr über den kleinen Jungen erfahren...


	5. Traum oder Wirklichkeit

Stumme Schreie

PG-12

Kapitel 5: Traum oder Wirklichkeit

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aragorn schloss die Augen. Er spürte den Wind, der peitschend über sein Gesicht strich und seine Haare wild umher wirbelte.

Er fiel.

Sein Körper fühlte sich für wenige Sekunden befreit an. Alles Gewicht schien von ihm ab zu wiegen. Er spürte die Kälte, die Nässe und hörte jemanden seinen Namen rufen.

Legolas ...

Legolas, sein Freund. Er hörte dessen Stimme in der Ferne. War jedoch nicht in der Lage eine Antwort zu geben. Alles drehte sich. Er sah Bilder, hörte fremde Geräusche und dennoch versuchte er nicht gegen das Unbekannte, welches ihn umfing, anzukämpfen. Etwas zog ihn weg, weg von hier und er konnte nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Wollte nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Lies es über sich ergehen. Lies sich mitziehen, sich gleiten.

Plötzlich waren die Geräusche verschwunden. Eine seltsame Wärme umfing ihn, schmeichelte ihn an seinen Händen, seinem Gesicht, an seinem Körper. Er konnte spüren, wie er wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen hatten. Ein süßer Duft streichelte seine Nase und lies ihn tief einatmen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Das Licht. Es leuchtete so stark, blendete ihn. Er blickte sich um und konnte saftige Gräser, Sträucher und Bäume erkennen. Blüten streckten sich der Sonne entgegen. Versuchten jeden kostbaren Sonnenstrahl einzufangen. Ein Wald, so wunderschön grün und blühend, wie er ihn zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte.

Aragorn wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Er hörte ein Rascheln uns sah sich um. Nichts. Er drehte sich langsam um seine Achse, blickte in alle Richtungen. Von überall her konnte er das wohlklingende Zwitschern verschiedener Walsvögel hören. Welch Zauber vermag es, einen solchen Ort zu schaffen? Reine Luft, ein sanfter Wind hauchten ihm einzelne Haarstränen ins Gesicht.

Wieder ein leises Rascheln. Er drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war und sah etwas hinter einem kleinen Gebüsch verschwinden. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Strauch und konnte dahinter sofort einen Haarschopf erkennen. Ein leises Hüsteln verriet ihn: Es war ein kleiner Elbenjunge. Als dieser bemerkte, dass er entdeckt worden war, stand er langsam hinter seinem Versteck auf und trat einige Schritte zurück. Seine Augen suchten verzweifelt nach einem Fluchtweg.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben!" bat ihn Aragorn sogleich und hob seine Hände als Zeichen seiner Friedfertigkeit.

Der Kleine blickte ihn aus seinen blauen Augen an. Musterte ihn. "Ihr ... Ihr seit aber kein Elb." begann er stotternd.

Estel nickte. "Nein. Ich bin ein Mensch ..."

Noch während er sprach weiteten sich die Augen des Jungen ängstlich und er wich erneut etwas zurück.

Aragorn bemerkte dies. "Bitte, ich habe keine schlechten Absichten. Hab keine Angst. Ich will dir nicht wehtun."

Der Elb hielt augenblicklich in seinen Bewegungen inne. Lange blickten sie einander in die Augen, bevor Aragorn auf den Jüngeren zutrat. Erneut wich dieser ängstlich zurück und stolperte dabei über eine Wurzel. Er fiel zu Boden.

"Bitte, hab doch keine Angst!" Estel kniete neben ihm hin und half ihm auf. Während der ganzen Zeit wandte der Elb seinen Blick nicht von ihm ab. Er beobachtete jede Bewegung die der Mensch machte. Schätzte die Lage ein.

"Ich ... Ich habe keine Angst." erwiderte er schließlich sichtlich unsicher und zupfte seine Kleider zurecht.

Aragorn musste schmunzeln. "In der Tat nicht."

"Ada mag keine Fremden, auch keine Menschen und er mag es auch nicht, wenn ich mit jemandem spreche." begann der Junge und setzte sich vor ihm in den Schneidersitz. Aragorn tat es ihm gleich, obzwar er nicht annähernd so beweglich war, wie der Junge Elb.

"Das kann ich verstehen. Sag mir, kleiner Elbling, wo befinden wir uns hier?"

Der Junge blickte ihn fragen an. "Im Düsterwald, meinem Zuhause."

Aragorn strich sich durch den Bart. Wie lange war es her, seit er diesen Namen gehört hatte? Einige Jahre, bestimmt. "Eryn Lasgalem" murmelte schließlich er.

Erneut erntete er einen fragenden Blick des Jungen. "Nein, Düsterwald" wiederholte er.

Aragorn nicke und wiederholte es: "Düsterwald"

Augenblicklich horchte der Junge auf und blickte in den Wald hinein. Aragorn konnte Schritte hören und stand alarmierend auf. Vor ihm standen vier hochgewachsene Elben, in brauner Kleidung und richteten ihre Bogen auf ihn. Sie hatten sich so leise angeschlichen, dass selbst er es nicht hatte vermögen, sie aus einiger Entfernung zu hören.

Einer der Elben trat hervor und zog den Jungen marsch hinter sich. Dieser jedoch versuchte sich zur Wehr zu setzen. "Nein, lasst mich!" schrie er.

Der Ältere hielt ihn jedoch fest und zog ihn noch weiter von Aragorn weg.

"Tolo dan Thranduilion!" sprach der Elb immer wieder auf ihn ein und der Junge tat wie ihm geheißen. Er sank in sich zusammen und sah freudlos zu Boden. Von einem weiteren Elben lies er sich etwas von der Truppe wegtragen während die anderen ihre Pfeile immer noch auf Aragorn gerichtet hielten.

"Nun zu Euch, Mensch. Was bringt Euch in diese Wälder und wer seit ihr?" fragte einer der Elben.

Aragorn stand wie angewurzelt da und blickte zu dem kleinen Elben. Hatte er vorhin richtig gehört? Wurde er Thranduilion genannt? Just in dem Moment, als er die Kinderstimme aufschreien gehört hatte, erinnerte er sich wieder an den Jungen in seinen Träumen. War er etwas ein und der Selbe? Diese Stimme, er erkannte sie wider. Thranduilion ... Legolas?

"Legolas" wisperte er, ohne seinen Blick von dem Jungen abzuwenden.

"Was sagtet Ihr?"

Aragorn wurde aus seiner Trance gerissen als er etwas spitzes an seinem Hals spürte. "Mensch, ich rate Euch, mir zu Antworten." Der Elb, womöglich ein Hauptmann, trat noch etwas näher an Estel heran und senkte Pfeil und Bogen.

"Antwortet!"

Aragorn blickte ihm in die Augen. In ihnen spiegelte sich Abscheu und Kälte wider. Zu seinem Schutz hielt er es jedoch für besser, wenn er antworten würde. Im Moment versprach die Situation, in der er sich befand, nicht viel Gutes.

"Mein Name ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn." Er hielt es für besser sich mit seinem bürgerlichen Namen vorzustellen.

Die Elben sahen sich gegenseitig an. Aragorn, dieser Name war ihnen nicht bekannt.

"Wieso seit ihr in unsere Wälder eingedrungen?" wollte der Hauptmann schließlich wissen.

Wieso? Aragorn wusste darauf selber keine Antwort. Wieso war er hier? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie er hier her gekommen war. Er erinnerte sich daran in Imladris gewesen zu sein, in Lothlorien und in Gondor; er lebte in Minas Tirith ... doch wie war er hier her gekommen?

"Los antwortet oder Ihr werdet durch Schmerzen dazu gezwungen sein!" Wurde er erneut aufgefordert und spürte sogleich eine kalte Pfeilspitze an seinem Hals. Bei jedem Atemzug spürte er, wie sich die Spitze in seine Haut bohrte.

Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und blickte hilfesuchend umher. "Ich weiß es nicht ..." antwortete er schließlich. "Ich weiß es nicht", wiederholte er und sah zu dem Elben.

Der Hauptmann deutete zwei seiner Begleiter an, seine Hände hinter dem Rücken zu fesseln.

"Ihr mögt schweigen für den Augenblick, doch das wird Euch nicht helfen, Mensch."

Aragorn lies alles über sich geschehen. Er wusste, das er keine Chance haben würde, würde er sich mit ihnen anlegen. Er war unbewaffnet, die Elben hingegen nicht. Es würde keinen Sinn ergeben. Zudem schweifte er in seinen Gedanken immer wieder ab. Er würde sich nicht darauf konzentrieren können, gegen sie zu kämpfen. Zu sehr beschäftigte ihn die Frage, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging. Sein Blick suchte den des Jungen. In der Tat, diese blauen Augen kamen ihm bekannt vor und auch die goldenen Haare ... Doch wie war es möglich? Es war keine Seltenheit bei den Elben. Viele Elben hatten goldenes Haar.

"Legolas?" sprach er den Jungen an. Dieser sah erschrocken zu ihm hinüber. War das sein Name? Zumindest hatte er darauf reagiert. Im gleichen Moment wurde Aragorn jedoch von dem Hauptmann dazu aufgefordert zu schweigen.

"Ihr habt das Waldelbenreich unbefugt betreten, habt versucht den jungen Prinzen anzugreifen. Das wird Euch schwer zu stehen kommen!"

Verwirrt blickte er zu dem Jungen und dann wieder zu dem Hauptmann. "Ihr irrt, ich habe ihm, dem Prinzen, nichts getan." Erwiderte er konsterniert doch die Elben hörten nicht auf ihn.

Er wurde angetrieben zu laufen. Zwei der Elben packten ihn an seinen Armen und rissen ihn mit sich.

Auf dem Weg zum Palast wurde Aragorn keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. Er schritt Wortlos zwischen den Elbenkrieger her.

In seinem Kopf jedoch arbeitete es wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er versuchte sich auf all das einen Reim zu bilden. Versuchte eine Erklärung zu finden. Es fühlte sich alles so real an, zu real und dennoch konnte er sich nicht erinnern, wie er hier her gekommen war.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

tbc


	6. Der König

Stumme Schreie

PG-12

Kapitel 6: Der König

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaum hatten die vier Elbenkrieger zusammen mir Aragorn und dem kleinen Jungen das Tor zum Palast durchschritten, kam auch schon eine Elbin, gekleidet in einem langen weißen Gewand, auf sie zugerannt. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt einzig dem kleinen Jungen.

"Mein Schatz ..." hauchte sie überglücklich, "Mein kleines Grünblatt, wo bist du nur gewesen?"  
Sie ging vor dem Kleinen in die Knie und umarmte ihn freudig. Der Junge lächelte verwegen und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Hinter seiner Mutter trat im selbigen Moment jedoch ein Elb mit strengen Mine hervor und blickte erst abschätzend zu Aragorn und dann zu dem Jungen. Dieser löste sich augenblicklich von der Umarmung seiner Mutter, trat respektvoll einen Schritt zurück und blickte resigniert zu Boden. Mit seinen Händen zupfte er zitterig an seinen Pluderhosen herum.

Estel vermutete, dass es sich bei diesem Elben um den König und den Vater des Kleinen handeln musste. Thranduil. Er trug wie seine Frau, ebenfalls eine, mit Ornamenten verzierte Robe und seine Haare waren durch eine zart goldene Spange nach hinten gesteckt.  
Er verzog keine Mine und trat etwas näher an den Jungen heran. Dieser suchte nun den Augenkontakt des Älteren. Seine Lippen formten sich zu einem schier zaghaften Lächeln. Wissend, das sein Vater in für sein Ungehorsam bestraffen würde, suchte er nach einer Erklärung.

"Ada, ich wollte ..." weiter kam der Junge jedoch nicht, da der ältere Elb ihm augenblicklich das Wort abschnitt.

"Legolas, wo warst du?" fragte er ihn in einem schier fühllosen und kühlen Ton.

Der Junge schluckte und blickte hilfesuchend zu seiner Mutter. Diese sah ihn traurig an. Legolas wusste, dass sie in Gegenwart seines Vaters nicht erwidern würde und doch suchte er Halt in ihrem warmen Blick.

"Ada, ich war im Wald, spielen ... Es tut mir leid." wisperte er kaum hörbar.

Aragorn zog die Luft überrascht ein während er weiterhin von zwei Elben festgehalten wurde.  
Der kleine Junge war Legolas, dafür gab es keine Zweifel mehr. Legolas, der Elb, der an seiner und der Seite der Gefährten im Ringkrieg gekämpft hatte. Wie war es bloß möglich? Ein Jungelb?  
Er schloss für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augen und sah plötzlich wieder diese Bilder, welche er in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte. Die Bilder dieses mysteriösen Jungen. Die rote Rose. Legolas ... Das war nicht möglich!  
Erschrocken öffnete er wieder die Augen und blickte zu Thranduil. Dieser sah seinen Sohn weiterhin ausdruckslos an.

Der kleine Elb schluchzte und über seine Wange kullerte eine einzelne Träne. Er wischte sie mit seinem Ärmel weg und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Die bloße Kälte, welche die Aura seines Vaters umfing, veranlasste ihn dazu. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Immer wieder suchte er den Augenkontakt des Älteren und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Nichts.

Thranduil hielt jedoch wenige Augenblicke später von ihm ab und betrachtete despektierlich den Menschen, welcher gefesselt bei den Wachen stand und ihm stumm musterte.

"Wie ich gehört habe, hast du dich in meinen Wäldern herumgetrieben, Mensch" sagte der König und lief langsam um Aragorn herum. Er trat näher an Aragorn heran. Der Elb war um einiges größer als der Mensch.  
Mittlerweile stand Thranduil so nahe bei Aragorn, dass dieser seinen Atem auf seiner Haut fühlen konnte.  
"Vielleicht ein fataler Fehler?" flüsterte er ihm triumphierend ins Ohr, so dass nur Aragorn es hören konnte. Er versuchte sich augenblicklich zu dem König umzudrehen, wurde aber erneut von den Wachen abgehalten.

"Du hast versucht meinen Sohn zu verschleppen, ihn zu misshandeln. Sag mir, was waren deine Absichten. Wolltest du dich mit mir anlegen, mich bestechen oder vielleicht bestehlen?" Der Ton in Thranduils Stimme brachte selbst Aragorn zum erzittern. Gleichzeitig stieg Zorn ihn ihm hoch, den er aber versuchte zu unterdrücken. Genau das war es, was Thranduil von ihm erwartete. Der Elb war darauf aus, sich mit ihm anzulegen, ihn zu provozieren. Darauf würde er sich nicht einlassen.  
Estels Blick suchte Legolas, der immer noch wie angewurzelt dastand.

"Bei allem Respekt, ich habe nie versucht, eurem Sohn auch nur das geringste Leid zuzufügen!" erwiderte Aragorn nun mit gedämpfter Stimme. Er versuchte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Mensch, glaubst du, ich vertraue auf dein Wort?" erwiderte der König barsch.

"Fragt euren Sohn, fragt Legolas. Er wird es Euch bestätigen." forderte Aragorn ihn nun auf. Thranduil jedoch ging nicht darauf ein. Wie ein Stück Dreck musterte er ihn nun noch einmal von unten nach oben und wies dann seinen Wachen an, ihn weg zu bringen.

Die beiden Wachen griffen nach Aragorns Armen und zogen ihn unsanft mit sich. Estel wusste, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde, sich gegen sie zu wehren und auch von Seiten Thranduils würde er weiterhin nur auf Abneigung stoßen, da war er sich sicher. Er hatte in Erzählungen von der Halsstarrigkeit und auch der Selbstherrlichkeit des Waldelbenkönigs gehört, doch hielt er diese immer für nichtig und oftmals glaubte er auch, die Sagen wurden über viele Menschengenerationen weitergegeben und verloren so an Glaubwürdigkeit, doch diese eine Begegnung lehrte ihn eines anderen.  
Dieser kaltherzige Elb war nicht der Thranduil, den er sich vorgestellt hatte und nicht der Vater, den Legolas in seinen Erzählungen über den früheren Düsterwald immer erwähnt hatte.

Der kleine Junge jedoch, Legolas, er ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Er spürte Trauer, Wut und zugleich Ratlosigkeit. Konnte dies die Wirklichkeit sein, in der er sich befand? Er wusste darauf keine Antwort.

Während er von den Wachen abgeführt wurde, blickte er noch einem zu dem kleinen Elben. Dieser erwiderte den Blick. Aragorn war, als ringe der Junge innerlich mit sich und seinen Gefühlen.  
Seine kleinen Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, Legolas öffnete den Mund als wolle er etwas sagen, blieb jedoch stumm. Erneut sah er zu Aragorn, diesen Mal bestimmender. In seinem Blick konnte der Mensch Furchtsamkeit aber auch einen Funken Hoffnung und Vertrauen erkennen.

"Ada, bitte nicht, dieser Mensch wollte mir nichts Böses anhaben. Ich war es, der sich ihm genähert hat. Nicht er ..."

Der König drehte sich augenblicklich wieder zu dem Jungen um.

"Schweig!" zischte er.

"Ada aber ..." erwiderte dieser, wurde aber erneut unterbrochen.

"Du wirst mir nicht widersprechen, Legolas!" sagte Thranduil in einem bestimmenden Tonfall und warf seinem Sohn einen finsteren Blick zu. "Ich habe genug für heute. Nun geh in deine Gemächer! Dies ist die Straffe für dein Ungehorsam und auch dafür, dass du den Menschen in Schutz nehmen wolltest. Das Abendmahl wirst du heute nicht zu dir nehmen. Es soll dir eine Lehre sein!"

.-.-.-

Aragorn wurde in eine dunkles Verlies gebracht, welches sich unter dem Palast befand. Einzig das kleine Guckloch in der Türe spendete Licht und vermochte es, den Raum etwas zu erhellen.  
Er hörte das Tropfen eines Wasserrinnsals, welcher unaufhörlich auf den kalten Boden tropfte. Ansonsten herrschte Stille, eine unheimliche Stille tief unter den grünen Blättern des Düsterwaldes.

Die Fesseln um seine Handgelenken hatten man ihm gelöst und so konnte er sich frei bewegen. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und zog deine Beine an den Körper. Was ging hier vor sich? Aragorn seufzte verzweifelt, schloss die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die sandsteinerne Wand hinter sich.

Konnte er überhaupt verstehen, in was er hineingeraten war und mir wem er es zutun hatte? Wie? Wie sollte das gehen? Wie war es möglich, war er doch noch vor nicht all zu langer Zeit mit seinem Freund, Legolas, unterwegs gewesen. Jetzt war er hier. In Eryn Lasgalem, dem früheren Düsterwald. Im Palast Thranduils. Mehrmals schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf, massierte mit deinen Händen die Schläfen, in der Hoffnung zu klaren Gedanken zu bekommen.

.-.-.-

"Legolas, mein Schatz ..." langsam betrat Lothien das Zimmer ihres einzigen Sohnes und setzte sich zu ihm auf sein Bett.  
Der kleine Junge blickte sie aus traurigen blauen Augen an. Der Elbin brach es das Herz, ihn so zu sehen und dennoch würde sie ihn nicht gegen den Wille ihres Gattens von der Straffe freisprechen. Zu viel Respekt hatte sie vor Thranduil.  
Aber eine kleine Regel würde sie auch dieses Mal wieder brechen.  
Ungeachtet dem, was der Junge gemacht hatte.  
Sie zog einen Apfel und ein kleines Stück Lembas unter ihrer Robe hervor und legte die beiden Sachen auf einen kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett.

"Danke, Nan." wisperte Legolas und setzte sich neben seiner Mutter hin.

Diese lächelte und nickte. "Du sollst nicht hungern, mein kleines Grünes Blatt. Du musst groß und stark werden! Jedoch iss bitte in Eile, dein Vater soll es nicht merken ..." bat sie ihn und drückte ihn ganz fest in ihrer Umarmung.

"Ich habe dich lieb!" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, bevor sie wieder aufstand und das Zimmer leise, fast schleichen verlies.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
tbc


	7. Andere Wege

Stumme Schreie

PG-12

---

Hier nun mit reichlicher Verspätung ein neues Kapitel für euch. Ich bedanke mich, für die zahlreichen Reviews von euch und hoffe, dass euch auch dieses (Übergangs-)Kapitel wieder gefallen wird.

Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kapitel 7: Andere Wege

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen suchten sich ihren Weg durch das Blätterdach, durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge in das Zimmer und vermochten so, den unruhigen Schlaf Legolas' zu unterbrechen.  
Der kleine Elb streckte sich im Bett und rieb sich in den verschlafenen und schmerzenden Augen. Es dauerte nicht all zu lange und auch die letzten Anzeichen der Müdigkeit waren aus ihm gewichen. Unmut kam ihn ihm auf, er spürte die Spuren von getrocknete Tränen auf seinen Wangen und augenblicklich rief er sich wieder die Geschehnisse des letzten Tages in sein Gedächtnis.

Dieser Mensch, Aragorn, den er im Wald gefunden hatte. Er war nicht böse, wie die Menschen, von denen ihm Ada immer Geschichten erzählt hatte, damals als er noch ganz jung gewesen war. Dieser nicht. Dieser Mensch war sein Freund und sehr nett.

Ada war voreingenommen von all seinen Erlebnissen mit den Bewohnern Ardas. Vielleicht dachten manche von ihnen dasselbe von den Elben ... Vielleicht dachten sie es auch von den Zwergen. Ada verachtete die Zwerge und sprach nie ein Wort über sie. Legolas war früher, vor machen Jahren, oft zu ihm gegangen, wissensdurstig und wollte Geschichten über sie hören. Geschichten aus Mittelerde und auch Erzählungen über andere Völker. Über die Menschen und die Zwerge, über Drachen und den anderen Geschöpfen. Ada gehörte nicht zu den ältesten und auch nicht zu den weisesten Elben aber er war einer der mächtigste unter ihnen allen. Er hatte viel erlebt. Vielleicht zu viel. Jedes Mal waren es nur verschmähende Worte, die seine Lippen verlassen hatten, wenn er von einem dieser Völker sprach.

Vertraue nie jemandem, der nicht dem hohen Volk der Elben abstammt. Vertraue niemandem, in dessen Adern nicht das Blute der Sindar in sich trägt! Keinem sterblichen Menschen oder gar einem Zwergen, hörst du? Dies waren seine Worte. Sie berauben die Weisen und Herrschenden Mittelerdes. Unwissend und achtlos gehen sie mit allem um, was sie ihr Eigen nennen!

Viele Jahre sind in das Land gegangen, seit diese Worte gesprochen worden waren und doch erinnerte sich Legolas an jeden einzelnen Wortlaut von ihnen. An die eisige Stimme seines Vaters, in welcher sich auch die Verbittertheit spiegelte.

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder zu klaren Gedanken zu kommen. Oftmals verbracht er Stunden damit, sich vorzustellen, wie da draußen, fern von Taur-En-Daedelos war. Dort, in den Ländern, in denen man über weite Fernen hinweg blicken konnte. In der Tat, der Wald war sein Zuhause, er war ein Waldelb und dennoch war da dieser Durst nach den baumlosen Weiten fern von hier. Er wollte diese Schönheit mit seinen eigenen Augen erfahren. Irgendwann und irgendwie. Vielleicht. Sein Vater sah es nicht gerne, wenn er das tat, wenn er träumte, aber es war alles so perfekt, so wunderschön und er konnte sich die Dinge vorstellen, wie sie sein könnten und wie er sich das Leben außerhalb des Nördlichen Düsterwaldes vorstellte ...

Vielleicht würde dieser Mensch ihm mehr davon erzählen können, wie es da draußen wirklich war.

Geschichten über Mittelerde und ganz Arda. 

Langsam lies er sich von seinem Bett gleiten und streifte sich seine Tunika über und band sich einige, seiner langen Haare nach hinten, damit sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht vielen.

Er öffnete vorsichtig die Türe seines Zimmers und spähte hinaus. Keiner, der Hofdiener und Dienerinnen befanden sich in den Gängen. Er atmete erleichtert auf.

Unter normalen Umständen war es ihm, zu solch früher Morgenstunde, noch nicht gestattet, seine Gemächer zu verlassen. Sein Vater hielt zu diesen Zeiten immer Tagungen mit seinen beiden engsten Beratern und wollte dabei auf keinen Fall gestört werden.

Bei dem Gedanken an die beiden taprigen Elben, den Beratern seines Vaters, musste Legolas ungewollt und in Gedanken schmunzeln. Es hieß, den unartigen und sturköpfigen Jungelben in ganz Düsterwald würden Geschichten über sie erzählt. Geschichten darüber, wie griesgrämig und böse sie sind. Griesgrämig ja, aber nicht böse. Vielleicht etwas seltsam oder auch in sich gekehrt aber nicht im wirklichen Sinne böse. In der Tat, sie vermeiden jeden Kontakt mit anderen Elben und besonders mit den jüngeren oder beäugelten sie aussagelose. So war es auch bei ihm. Selten hatten sie je ein Wort mit ihm gesprochen. Vielleicht daher die ganzen Erzählungen über sie ... Legolas wusste es nicht genau. Er kannte die Gerüchte über diese Kindermärchen nur vom Sagenhören. Sein Vater hielt nicht viel von solchen Märchen und davon sie weiter zu erzählen.

Legolas tapste den Korridor entlang. Die Treppe zu den Kerkern lag ganz im Norden des Palastes, seine Gemächer jedoch im Süden.

-.-.-.-

Aragorn tastete nach dem Stück Lembas, welches ihm noch am vorigen Abend durch eine Öffnung in der Türe hinein gelegt worden war. Eigentlich hatte er sich darauf geeinigt, nichts davon zu essen und so lag es jetzt schon einigen Stunden unberührt im Dunkeln, irgendwo auf dem Boden. Jetzt aber, da kein Zeichen von irgendwen auf der anderen Seite dieser massiven, hölzernen Türe ausging und das Knurren seines Magens immer lauter und unerträglicher würde, verwarf er dieses Vorhaben. Schaden würde er sich damit nur selber.

Mit einem letzten Versuch das Brot zu finden, stieß er mit seiner Hand endlich gegen das trockene Stück Elbengebäck. Etwas erleichtert atmete er auf. Wenigstens etwas. Auch wenn es schier ungenießbar war, wie er nur kurze Zeit später herausfinden musste. Es fühlte sich zwischen den Zähnen an, als würde er Kieselsteine zermalmen. Das jedoch war im Moment sein kleinstes Problem.  
Er wusste nicht, was die Elben mit ihm vorhatten, was Thranduil vorhatte. Der König würde ihn wohl kaum bis an sein Lebensende hier unten verweilen lassen oder korrekter ausgedrückt, gefangen halten. Wie würden jedoch die nächsten Schritte aussehen.

Gedankenversunken kaute er auf dem Lembas herum, als er plötzlichein leises Knarren vernahm. Das Brett vor der Spalte in der Türe wurde weggeschoben und ein klein wenig Licht fand den Weg in die düstere Zelle.

Aragorn hielt schützend seine Hand vor die Augen, bevor er erkennen konnte, dass ihn ein paar Elbenaugen musterten.

"Legolas ..." wisperte er.

Es folgte jedoch keine Antwort, was Aragorn etwas zweifeln lies. Er hörte ein Rascheln und kurze Zeit später wurde etwas durch den Spalt geschoben.

"Das ist Wasser und Obst. Es ist frisch." Hörte er nun eine leise Kinderstimme, die er nun doch eindeutig Legolas zuordnen konnte.

"Ich möchte mich bei Euch entschuldigen. Es stand nicht in meiner Absicht, Euch in diese Lage zu bringen." flüsterte der Junge mit lispelnder Stimme, in welcher sich aber dennoch Bitterkeit spiegelte.

Aragorn hörte im selben Augenblick, wie sich Legolas auf der anderen Seite der Holztüre entlang zu Boden gleiten lies.

"Das muss es nicht, Legolas. Du trägst daran keine Schuld."

"Ich habe die Wachen meines Vaters direkt zu Euch geführt. Es war töricht von mir, und leichtes Spiel für die Elbenkrieger. Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen." Kam es nun erneut gedämpft von dem Elbling.

Es war erstaunlich für Estel, mit welcher Gewandtheit und auch Gepflegtheit sich dieser kleine Junge ausdrückte. Lauschte man den Wortlaut, so hörte er daraus deutlich den Legolas, den er kannte und auch schätzte.

"Ich werde versuchen Euch zu helfen. Das ist das Geringste, was ich für Euch tun kann. Die Schlüssel zu diesem Schloss sind jedoch zu meinem Bedauern unauffindbar. Ich halte mich nicht all zu oft hier unten auf ..." erklärte Legolas weiter.

Aragorn horchte bei diesen Worten auf. "Ich möchte es nicht, Legolas, hörst du. Ich möchte nicht, dass du gegen den Willen deines Vaters handelst und mir deine Hilfe anbietest."

"Ada wurde nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt über meine Anwesenheit hier. Niemand weiß davon. Niemand wüsste davon. Sie sind alle im Glauben, ich sei in meinen Gemächern. Wie jeden Morgen." erwiderte der Elb seufzend und versuchte so, Aragorn doch noch für sein Vorhaben begeistern zu können.

Dieser jedoch schüttelte entsagend den Kopf. Auch wenn diese Geste für den Jungen nicht ersichtlich war, verriet ihm jedoch die, für einige Momente herrschende Stille, das der Mensch sein Angebot dennoch ablehnte.

"Ich bin dir zu großem Dank verpflichtet, Legolas, und trotzdem möchte ich nicht, dass du dieses Risiko für mich eingehst. Ich werde einen anderen Weg finden. Bestimmt."

Erneut herrschte Stille und Aragorn konnte das leise Ein- und Ausatmen des Elbens hören. Es klang ebenso verloren, wie er sich in diesem dunklen und fremden Kerker fühlte. Er zog seine Beine in den Schneidersitz und lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen die Türe.

Estel wusste nicht, wie es jetzt weitergehen würde, doch wollte er auch nicht, dass Legolas sein späteres Ansehen in ganz Eryn Lasgalen und ganz Mittelerde, im Hier und Jetzt aufs Spiel setzen würde. Er war jung, zu jung, um die späteren Folgen, welche er davon tragen könnte, anzuschätzen.

Es gab bestimmt auch andere Wege, entschied Aragorn.

Vielleicht konnte er Thranduil von seiner "Unschuld" überzeigen. Was war er anderes, als ein friedsamer Gast dieses Reiches? Nicht einmal er wusste den Grund, warum er sich plötzlich fern von Gondor, fern von seiner Familie und auch fern seiner eigentlichen Lebzeit befand. Diese Tatsache konnte er jedoch nicht ohne Weiteres dem König unterbreiten. Er hatte selber keine plausible Erklärung dafür. Welch Eindruck würde das bloß hinterlassen? Positiv würde er bestimmt nicht ausfallen. Für einen Spinner und Toren würden sie ihn halten und selbst Legolas würde vielleicht sein Vertrauen zu ihm verlieren ...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
tbc


End file.
